Quest for the Sun Topaz
by orz
Summary: The Seigaku regulars are now wannabe-explorers. Yay! And they are on a special mission - to find the Sun Topaz! Double yay!


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

Author's note: GlaciaLeafia helped me come up with the plot. Thanks, Glacia. And you, dear reader, enjoy!

**Quest for the Sun Topaz  
**

It had been a week since the Seigaku regulars decided to have a club mailbox.

"Hey, guys!" said Eiji loudly, "We have mail!" Eiji was holding two envelopes and a bottle with a message inside. (The bottle was wet, too. And the paper inside it looked so soggy... Ew.)

Momoshiro had always given thought about Seigaku's rising popularity and how everyone was supposed to be a heartthrob. He wouldn't be shocked if they received fan mail. After all, they were all desirable in their own ways.

Tezuka had the strong and silent aura that girls loved.

Fuji looked feminine and had feminine mannerisms, which was quite attractive to females and some males, too.

Eiji was downright cute.

Oishi was the kind of caring guy you never thought you'd like but you end up liking him anyway.

Inui was the one smart girls felt competitive with but were soon attracted to. It must be his glasses, and the illusion that there might be something more to him.

Kawamura was sweet and the kind of person you'd like to be with.

With Kaidoh, there _might _be inner beauty.

Ryoma attracted pedophiles.

And he, Momoshiro Takeshi?

Momoshiro was everything a man should be and more. He played basketball and tennis, was great with kids, and was better than Kaidoh. He didn't need a mohawk because his hair was awesome the way it was. He didn't look handsome, and that was because handsome looked like him. Momoshiro had deep, expressive amethyst eyes that girls would kill to have. And to top it all off, he was better than Kaidoh at everything.

"F-Fan mail?" said Momoshiro, trying not to sound hopeful.

Kaidoh gave Momoshiro an annoyed look and said, "Shut up, you moron. Fan mail isn't the most important thing in life." Secretly, Kaidoh was hoping the mail was from the pet shelter, telling him that he can now adopt all the kittens there.

Momoshiro and Kaidoh glared at each other.

Fuji asked for the letters. "I think it's best if we start reading the letters. Don't you all think so, too?" said Fuji, smiling pleasantly, like always.

Everyone agreed.

Fuji looked at the message in the bottle first, because it looked like it was the most interesting one. (Because it was in a bottle! No one got a letter in a bottle everyday, you know! Yeah!)

Fuji cleared his throat and read the letter loudly:

"Hello, Tezuka-kun, Oishi-kun, Kikumaru-kun, Fuji-kun, Kawamura-kun, Inui-kun, Kaidoh-kun, Takeshi-sama, Echizen-kun, and Ryuuzaki-san!

My name is Kiriharu Akane and I'm from RikkaiDai! I just want you all to know that I am not a reporter or a spy or anything of the like. I am a normal, teenage girl who idolizes Takeshi-sama and is devoted to Seigaku. I am a junior now and I'm not in Kirihara Akaya's class. I love Momoshiro Takeshi and I think he is the hottest man alive.

Anyway, I want to know about the line-ups for the next match. Specifically, who shall be playing in the Singles 3. Please reply back! And remember, Takeshi-sama; I am your biggest fan and I love you! You are so hot! You better satisfy your fan by giving her the line-ups!"

Fuji's smile got wider.

Momoshiro tried to stop himself from grinning. "A fan in need... is still a fan! We have to give her what she wants and more to make sure she will continue supporting us!" said Momoshiro, thinking he sounded smart.

He didn't; Kaidoh made sure he told Momoshiro so. "Idiot, no sane woman would love you willingly." said Kaidoh gruffly.

Before Momoshiro could say anything, Ryoma also interrupted. "I don't think a girl wrote that." In fact, Ryoma didn't even think girls knew about Momoshiro or anything. It wasn't like Momoshiro was _that _famous around Tokyo. Who paid attention to a junior high student who could be a future tennis pro? No one, right? Wrong! There was Inoue, but he didn't matter in this story, so I shall not talk about him now.

"A hundred percent chance that a regular from RikkaiDai wrote that." said Inui dutifully.

Kawamura nodded. "Yeah, I don't think a real girl would write that... No offense, Momo."

"Why-"

Fuji smiled and said that it would be better if they read the next letter, and so they did.

"Kaoru-chan,

My hubby and I are moving to France. We shall see what kind of life awaits us there. Oddly enough, my studmuffin suddenly became allergic to our cute kitty cats and now we can't keep them anymore. But I heard a rumor you like kitty cats and so we shall give ours to you.

In case you are wondering who we are, we are that couple you met and helped in Germany. We still haven't forgotten you and your kind act.

Your One True Pairing,

The Best Couple Ever."

Kaidoh remembered the two old people who took his time while he was in Germany to visit his dear captain. He didn't remember telling them he liked kitties and about his school, though. It must have slipped his mind... But he didn't even know then that they were going to have a mailbox. Maybe the couple was stalking him. He didn't want to think about it.

Eiji's eyes lit up. "You like cats?"

Kaidoh nodded slowly.

"Kaoru-chan is so cute, nya! He likes cats! How cute is that? Ne, ne, Oishi- Oishi- don't you think that's cute?" said Eiji, hyper all of a sudden.

Oishi tried to nod. He really didn't know how liking cats and being cute were connected to each other.

"Mamushi is a softie! Mamushi is a softie! Hey, did you know that Mamushi is a softie? Mamushi is a softie!" chanted Momoshiro loudly, in an annoying sing-song voice.

There was silence.

Tezuka was supposed to enjoy silence. But it felt weird now. Usually, everyone was boisterous and loud and annoying. Tezuka wasn't used to the _regulars _being quiet now...

"Twenty laps."

Fuji smiled pleasantly at Tezuka and said that there's still one letter left, so why not read that first? Tezuka grudgingly agreed.

"Dearest Darlingest... YOU,

You are going to take part in one of the most epic journey of all time. Anyway, you shall look for the Sun Topaz in the exotic jungles of... Japan. Frankly, I can't afford much and this is all my budget can afford. So you better be grateful.

Oh, and if disagree, you die."

The regulars stared at each other.

"I don't believe this..." said Oishi.

"Neither do I," said Kawamura quickly.

Fuji looked at everyone and smiled. "I think we should all agree."

Eiji nodded along. "It's a great way to bond, nya! Us! Nature! Think about it!"

Tezuka didn't seem at all threatened or excited. "Remember, we must all take this into-"

"Ah, senpai is right!" said Momoshiro, obviously trying to score free burgers and suck-up points. "We have to bond! It's a splendid idea! Very marvelous! Fabulous! Spec-"

Kaidoh glared at Momoshiro. "Shut up already. We get it."

Ryoma really couldn't believe this was happening. The fools.

-

Tezuka was awake on his bed.

Something wasn't right.

He replayed the events a while ago in his head. There had been three letters, all nonsensical. And there was one about... man fail. No, fan mail. Yes, that's it. And the other - what was it again? A love letter? No... something like, a letter from the pet shelter! Now, Tezuka had remembered almost everything. He also remembered assigning Momoshiro laps and Momoshiro not running his laps.

So that was what bothered him.

...Damn.

* * *

Author's note: So, what did you think? I'd really like to know so I can figure out what to do with this. Again, GlaciaLeafia helped me come up with the plot. More power to you, Glacia.


End file.
